


Ringing in the New Year

by RaeTan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, RIP, Secret Relationship, Ugly Sweaters, Yaoi, idk what other tags to use, izaya is sneaky, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTan/pseuds/RaeTan
Summary: Shizuo gets invited to Celty's New Years party and everyone know's he can't say no to her.Of course, we all know Izaya will inevitably show up being the annoying flea he is, Shinra is annoying as fuck, Celty wants everyone to have a good time, the Russians brought some strong ass Eggnog, and all Shizuo wants to do is come clean to a few secrets he's been hiding from everyone.Pretty much I needed an excuse to write another Shizaya without getting all crazy.





	Ringing in the New Year

**_Ringing in the New Year_ **

 

Shizuo knew this was a bad idea.

 

Hell, it was always a bad idea when Shinra wanted to throw a New Year party. The reasons for it being a bad idea were as follows.

 

  1. _He was bat shit crazy_
  2. _Shinra had an awful habit of inviting people who fucking hated each other_
  3. _He was going to see Izaya._



Reason three was enough to make him question the bright red envelope holding the cream invitation to the damn New Years eve party. Celty had been making her rounds when she caught him walking home after assisting Tom with some assholes who hadn’t paid their bills on time as usual, and practically begged him to show up. If the damn headless rider wasn’t his best friend, he would have crumbled it up the second it touched his skin. But, he wanted to make that damn woman happy, because no one dealt with his fucking temper and attitude as well as she did. So, it was pretty much decided for him, before he could even utter a fucking word, that he would be going.He didn't need Celty to type furiously at her keyboard and hold the illuminated cell phone screen, to express her desire to keep the peace for one night at their home.

 

_ Please don’t fight with Izaya. Get me if he starts making an ass of himself like usual _

 

He could only nod with a deep grunt, if he had spoken that second, he would have said a few unholy words during what was supposed to be a holiday. He had said fuck it to that, and took a long drag on his cigarette before putting it out on the floor beneath his shoe. “Fucking hell.  _ FINE! _ I’ll deal with the fucking flea.  _ But  _ if he annoys the hell out of me...which I  _ know  _ he will, I’m throwing his ass out of the fucking window.”

 

His lips curled in a sadistic smile at the thought of the flea flying through the air down 12 stories. But he wouldn't….not at Celty’s party. 

 

The headless Dullahan nodded in acknowledgment that he would be on his best behavior and took off into the night. He continued walking down the street. The cream invitation in his hand, written in the most beautiful artistic cursive script that could only have been done by the Irish woman.  
  
  


**_You are hereby invited to our New Years Eve party_ **

**_Date: December 31st_ **

**_Time: 9pm-1am_ **

**_Please bring your choice of drink and snack to share with the rest. We will not be buying a lot of food due to the amount of attendees._ **

**_Additionally, please wear the ugliest sweater you can find!_ **

 

**_We hope to see you there!_ **

 

**_Celty x Shinra_ **

 

He sighed heavily, watching as the cool night air made his breath visible in a clear white fog. Trembling at the chill winds, Shizuo quickly made his way to his apartment, wanting nothing more than to get inside where he would be warm and toasty. There was a lot to do before he made it to Celty’s party, especially because he would be needing to have a decent night's rest and a decent day to be able to entertain the flea and his fucking shit for a few hours on what is supposed to be an enjoyable night spent with family and loved ones. His messaged his brother, praying to whatever was out there that he would be able to attend. 

Letting that last message hang he finally arrived home, kicking off his heavy boots at the door and loosening his bartender outfit before someone called out to him.

 

“Excuse me Sir! You have a package!”

 

The tall blonde looked behind him to see a scrawny boy not nearly over the age of 16 bring a brown parcel to him out of breath. “Bit late for packages isn't it kid?”

 

The poor kid tried to catch his breath as he finally stood in front of the door, holding the package out to him. “Unfortunately...we still have a lot of packages to deliver...last minute presents and whatnot.”

 

Shizuo signed the box off and looked down at the kid with slight remorse. “That fucking sucks. Hopefully you’re not out too much later.”

 

Truthfully, he didn't really care all that much, but he wanted to at least try being nice during the holidays. He didn't enjoy being a monster after all. “You were the last one sir! Happy Holidays!”

 

And then the kid was gone, before he could even return the sentiments. 

 

Closing the door behind him he sighed, shoving the box onto the kitchen counter beside him and walking into his bedroom to put something slightly more comfortable on. Once dressed in his baby blue sweater and grey sweatpants, he made his way back into the kitchen to pour a large glass of milk and open the package sent to him. Taking a knife to cut away the tape he found a small white card on top of grey tissue paper that hide the contents. Flipping over the card he noticed typed script.

 

For the party tomorrow

 

No name, no sender, nothing. It  _ screamed _ suspicious but he couldn’t help opening the package up anyways and pulling out a navy blue sweater with a big ugly snowman with christmas decorations all over it. Some of it was bedazzled in fucking sparkles and pompoms but fuck if it wasn’t perfect for the damn party tomorrow. He figured this was from Celty or Shinra, knowing that if they had signed it he wouldn’t have worn it. Regardless, he didn't really have an ugly sweater...so it seemed like this would be the one he would wear. Taking the box and breaking it down for recycling he gathered the soft sweater in his arms and put it on the chair in his bedroom for tomorrow.

He was going to spend some time watching TV but after the day and the anticipation of tomorrow, he was just going to sleep.

 

Because he would need all the damn sleep he could get.

 

* * * *

 

Already hearing the music pounding beyond the walls in which it should have been encased inside, Shizuo began counting down from ten. The hair on his arms was already rising from the approaching annoyances beyond the door. He knocked twice once his boots hit the mat, listening for someone to approach to let him in. Of course, being the fucking busy body he was, Shinra all but answered in a matter of seconds, launching the door wide open and nearly taking Shizuo out with it. “SHIZUO!”

 

He wanted to  _ die _

 

“Hey Shinra…”

 

“I’m so glad you made it! Though I’m not sure who could exactly say no to my lovely wife! CELTY DARLING~ SHIZUO IS HERE~”

 

Shizuo seriously wanted to die. He had purposefully come a few minutes late to avoid announcing his fucking attendance to the entire room. Of course, he should have known that fucking Shinra, being the obnoxious fucker that he was, couldn’t  _ quietly _ answer the door like a normal fucking person. He walked inside, not bothering to look at anyone who was sending him warm wishes of greetings and marched right on inside to the kitchen. Because if he didn't get a fucking ounce of alcohol in his system immediately, he was never making it through the night.   
  


And the flea still hadn’t shown up.

 

“My, my, my~ if it isn’t Shizu-chan~”

 

Slamming the box of beers onto the table he clenched his teeth. Of course, not even on one of the most enjoyable holidays of the year could anyone grant him the one wish to have a drink  _ before _ the flea showed up. “Fuck off.”

 

“Now now now~ I think you mean hello? How  _ are _ you Shizu-chan? I see you got my gift~”

 

His blood ran cold before his dark brown eyes fixed on amber. The damn man didn't look like he had aged a day, but he did look fucking ridiculous is his blue sweater with-

 

No…

 

Fucking _HELL_ no!  
  
Izaya did a little twirl, showing off his ugly Christmas sweater that was EXACTLY, like….his....

 

He took a beer out of the box and chugged it down quickly before smashing it in his hand and throwing it easily into the garbage. “I’m going to fucking kill you flea.”

 

Izaya, being the fucking fearless fucker that he was, dared to climb up on the counter beside him, making his eyes level with his. Those amber eyes were just swimming with fucking mirth at his deviously concocted plan of “ _ how to piss off Shizuo ten seconds into the party _ .” 

 

“I, personally, think you look rather handsome in that sweater Shizu-chan~ It’s a fitting sweater for a protozoan like you don’t you think? Something about the way the cotton midnight blue clashing against those dark angry chocolate brown eyes you have~”

 

“I don’t recall needing a new fucking sweater to this fucking party you damn flea.”

 

Izaya tsked. “Can’t I do something nice for you Shizu-chan? We are da-”

 

Shizuo slammed his hand over the smaller mans mouth before taking another beer out and chugging that down too. He was going to need something stronger if he was going to keep his cool. “Shut yer damn trap flea. We already said we  _ weren’t _ telling anyone. So shut the fuck up.”

 

He let go of his mouth and watched as the smirk he fucking hated grew wider on the man's face. Izaya kicked his legs back and forth like a petulant child on the counter before hopping off with more grace than a goddamn goddess and twirled in the kitchen. “Fine, fine, fine~ You can at least have some eggnog with me can’t you Shizu-chan? It is supposed to be a party.”

Shizuo eyes the large container put out in the middle of all the food people had brought and sneered. “Did you poison it flea?”

 

Izaya mocked hurt by pouting those red lips of his and placing his hands over his chest. “ _ Me _ !? Now Shizu-chan...don’t you know it's New Years Eve? Why would I do something so-”

 

“Because you’re a fucking menace and you would find joy out of making people sick before the new year.”

 

Izaya pouted for real, but the insult didn't stop him from gathering two cups and pouring a hefty amount of the beverage into them. He quirked a brow, handing one towards him before taking a sip out of the other and smiling once he finished a decent amount. “See, I didn't do anything funny,  _ and _ I drank some before you~ This was brought in from our favorite Russian duo if you must know. The choice of alcohol in this is...quite strong if I must say. But you need something strong to really get you drunk, don’t you?”

 

Shizuo hated how easily Izaya made his blood boil. However, that didn't stop him from taking the drink from the smaller mans hand and taking a large swig. The burn of the obvious Russian rum made its way down his throat. It burned like all hell and he knew, he knew that this shit right there would get him where he needed to be to get through tonight. “See~ That wasn't so hard now was it? Now, if you don’t mind, I’m heading out to the party to go mingle with my favorite humans on this joyous night. Would you like me to fetch the lovely Dullahan for you?”

 

“Fuck off Flea.”

 

Izaya only chuckled and skipped off.

 

If you asked anyone what they thought of that entire interaction nearly two years ago, he could promise that they would have said they were fucking lying.

 

Because by now, Izaya would be running down the streets of Ikebukuro laughing maniacally with Shizuo hot on his heels with a lamp, street sign, or a fucking car in his hands to kill the damn flea with.

 

Don’t get him wrong though, he still did that. Despite their.... _ newly _ developed relationship, Izaya still pissed him off to no end. Sure, sex tended to curb most of those...violent tendencies, but they had to keep up a reputation. Now they were...somewhat...friends, but still hated each other enough to make death threats to the public eye. 

 

Of course, that was because neither of the two wanted the public to know that all it took to get to this point was for one night at one of Shinra’s stupid fucking parties - go figure- to make the two too drunk to blame their heated gazes on anything other than sexual fucking tension. He would never admit to anyone that in his drunken haze he had taken the flea to one of the back rooms to literally kiss the ever loving shit out of him. No one, and he meant  _ no one _ would have ever expected Izaya to fucking moan like the wanton bitch he was when Shizuo’s lips met his in a decade long period of pure hatred and fucking wanting makeout session. The two had found themselves fucking grinding on each other, kisses exchanged sloppily, and two very obvious hard ons between them. Of course, there was that moment, a millisecond of post bliss where your mind catches up to your actions, and the two just breathed in each others air with bated silence.

 

Izaya, being the fluent and functional fucker of the two, spoke first. “I was wondering when that protozoan brain of yours would catch up.”

 

Shizuo bit his bottom lip, making the dark haired male to whimper, “Shut up, or I’ll kill you instead of kissing you.”

 

Izaya laughed, wrapping his arms around his neck and sighed, “Well...I think I'd much rather prefer being killed from kisses than by a street sign  _ Shizuo _ .”

 

The rest was well...history. Seeing as that was one of the first times Izaya had said his full name without any hint of mockery and it set him  _ off _ . 

 

How no one noticed their disappearance or even suspected them of having a relationship outside of the destructive one they were known for...was beyond him. Izaya claimed it would be too much for his precious humans to comprehend, stating that they were content with their bickering and that seeing them being more friendly than hateful would set them all into cardiac arrest.

 

Shizuo couldn’t really blame them.

 

After finishing his eggnog he figured he should go out there as well to... well...mingle. Izaya was always better at that part of socialization than he was, so walking awkwardly into the room as he always did, made Izaya snicker to himself while he spoke to Simon and Shinra. He tried not to be so obvious as to let his eyes stay on the flea and the way the sweater actually hugged him just fucking right, and said hello to his coworker Vorona. He could practically feel the glare shot at him from across the room as his boyfriend looked at him easily conversing with the one woman who he actually considered a threat. 

She was pretty after all. Tall, blonde, bright blue eyed with a body of a goddess and a personality much like his...she was what everyone expected him to date.

 

Thinking back on that conversation nearly made him laugh while listening to Vorona tell him how she wished she had family to spend this holiday with. He nodded solemnly quickly thinking about his brother who was unable to make it due to work. A tap on his shoulder pulled them out of their deep exchange as he made contact with the headless women with her red ugly sweater with what he identified as Rudolph plastered on the front. “Ah, Celty, you look good.” he said awkwardly.

 

It never failed to surprise him how easily everyone got used to Celty being headless with her black smoke pouring from it. However, it did make him happy that in instances such as these, she could be her cheerful self without worry. 

 

Then again, no one would be stupid enough to insult the woman in her own home. Even Shinra could be terrifying in his own right.

 

Celty typed quickly at her cellphone, holding it up for him to see as her smoke puffed out in happiness. 

 

I’m so glad you could make it! Are you enjoying yourself?

 

He smiled. “Surprisingly I am.”

 

And Izaya is behaving himself?

 

He shrugged. “I don’t fucking care.”

 

The way Celty cocked her shoulders just barely with her smoke waning made him sweat. He hadn’t told this to Izaya, but he was starting to think that Celty was catching on. It was that or the woman fucking knew and was just waiting for him to fuck up so she could call him out. Said woman typed furiously at her phone again with a noticeable sigh.

 

So you didn't kill him for making you both wear matching sweaters?

 

He would kill the man later. Preferably after a good fuck and then suffocating him with a pillow afterwards...he wouldn’t though. Because feelings fucking sucked and as much as they joked about killing each other he would never be able to now. He loved the fucker too much. 

 

“Izaya does seem to wear the sweater better Shizuo. It is a shame, I rather liked this color on you.” Vorona said softly.

 

He could feel the glare like a phantom pain from being stabbed by one of Izaya’s blades. Shizuo wouldn’t lie, he was purposefully talking to Vorono to get back at the flea for dressing them up so obviously as a fucking couple. “Thanks Vorona, did Tom show up by any chance?”

 

Vorona flicked her blonde hair aside, her sharp gaze scanning across the room. “I did see Mr. Tom talking with that tall brunette with the van.”

 

“You mean Dotachin?”

 

Ah, he was with Erika last I saw. He may be upstairs with her.

 

Shizuo sighed. “I really don’t want to go up there.”

 

The music grew louder with Shinra’s boisterous laughter, the champagne in his hands sloshing around dangerously within its glass confines. “T Minus five minutes till the New Year!”

 

Celty shook with rage before turning to them both. 

 

I’ll go make sure he doesn’t ruin our carpets. Thanks for coming both of you!

 

The two watched the headless rider stomp over to her husband who was already drunk off his ass. Shizuo sighed once more, knowing that it didn't take much for the party to escalate from this point. He felt Vorona’s hand rest on his bicep as if to soothe him. “Are you alright Shizuo?”

 

He was going to tell the woman he was fine, except it looked like Izaya had hit his limit. With eyes blazing red eyes, he approached them both with a smile, one that quite obviously didn't match. Vorona’s hand however, stayed. “Shizu- chan!~ How are you liking the party? Can you believe it’s almost time for the New Year?”

 

Vorona and Izaya hated each other, more so than he had originally thought. Perhaps she knew Izaya had a thing for him so she got defensive but it never failed to surprise him that she didn't realize he himself didn't like her like that. “Flea…”

 

“Oh!~” Izaya sang happily. “Vorona! What a surprise and  _ pleasure _ to see you here tonight. How are you?”

 

She scoffed. “Better without a pest like you.”

 

Shizuo rolled his eyes as Izaya practically beamed with happiness. “Why  _ thank you _ ! You know, I was about to go get another drink with our lovely Shizu-chan here, so why don’t you do us both a favor and leave?”

 

He felt Vorona’s hand tighten slightly on his arm, but he knew better to get in between this cat fight. Eyes roaming across the room he noticed Erika fangirling in the corner with Walker and Kyouhei’s apologetic smile. “I believe it to be best if  _ you _ leave Izaya. Shizuo and I do not want you here. Go.”

 

The Russian woman then began saying some rather….unsightly choice of words in which Izaya fluently countered back. He removed Vorona’s hand with a smile and left without a word. Shizuo just wanted to get drunk, show up for a little while for Celty, then go home. It seemed that Vorona had gasped at whatever Izaya told her before screaming at him an octave higher. He was thankfully already safe back in the kitchen, pouring another glass of eggnog and downing it in one go. It was hard to hear the counters with such loud music but when Izaya came strolling in with a prideful smirk he knew the outcome. 

 

“You could have helped you know.”

 

He smirked as the flea entered his space. “And ruin your fun? Nah, I’m good.”

 

Izaya smirked back, “You’re such a gentleman Shizu-chan. Well, we won’t have to deal with her anytime soon, though she may not have believed me.”

 

Shizuo cocked his head at that. “What do you mean?”

 

The small man wandered into his space, wrapping his slim arms around his waist and cuddled into his chest. Everyone was beginning to watch the timer countdown from 60, the party focused on the approaching New Year. “I just told her that we are dating, so if anyone was supposed to leave us be it would be her.” He shrugged. “She called me a liar when I told her, of course I responded back with how you wouldn’t have walked into the kitchen, where I told you to go, if you wanted to be away from me.”

 

“What if I just wanted a drink?”

 

Izaya chuckled. “Hmmm you’re getting cocky monster.”

 

He wouldn’t deny that. The alcohol was sitting in him warmly now, the buzz keeping the uncomfortable feeling off of him, the edge blurring. His arms wrapped around the small brunette, holding him closer. “That’s what happens when I spend too much time with you. Thought you wanted to keep this shit secret.”

 

Izaya shrugged. “Maybe I’m tired of keeping it a secret now.”

 

Shizuo ruffled his hair, pushing him away. “It was _your_ idea in the first place you fucking idiot.”

 

“Yeah well perhaps I’m tired of seeing stupid blonde Russian assassins hitting on what's  _ mine _ .” Izaya all but growled.

 

Laughter and cheers rang out as the clock began counting down from 10, 9, 8…

 

“So you want to ring in the New Year officially?” He asked happily. 

 

7

 

Seeing that blush on Izaya’s face was worth every stupidly cute thing he ever said. 

 

“Whatever Protozoan.” 

 

6

 

“You do know that’s a pet name now right?”

 

5

 

“Just shut up Shizuo. It’s embarrassing enough as it is.”

 

4

  
  


Large warm hands cupped those blushing cheeks, the pads of his thumbs brushing across it lovingly. “Make me.”

 

3

 

2

 

“Just kiss me you stupid Protozoan!”

 

1

 

**_“Happy New Year!”_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my quick little one shot of these two idiots! Who doesn't love ringing in the New Year with some good news!~
> 
> Till the next work of fiction...
> 
> Ciao!~
> 
> Rae


End file.
